The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to a bicycle crank axle.
A bicycle bottom bracket is a cylindrical tube portion of the bicycle frame used to rotatably mount a pedal assembly to the bicycle. The pedal assembly usually comprises right and left crank arms, each of which has a pedal attached to one end. The other end of each crank arm is attached to an axle that extends through the bottom bracket. A bearing assembly is disposed between the axle and the bottom bracket at each side of the bottom bracket for rotatably supporting the axle, and one or more front sprockets usually are attached to the right side crank arm for driving the bicycle chain.